2-5-14 Bible Study Log
H A P P Y - N E W - Y E A R !!! May it be a safe and blessed one for you all! ~Gogz (:)) & Jdood (:)) ChatParty successfully initialized. Commands: /fall, /winter, /normal, /more, /less 9:55 Jdude420 test Holy cow, I haven't been on chat here in months. :P 10:02 Obi the LEGO Fan :P Jdude, if you want to catch up, we're reading 1 John 10:04 Jdude420 Okay. Lemme find my phone. Shadowfax123 has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! :3 10:05 Obi the LEGO Fan Shadow :D 10:06 Shadowfax123 Hi Obi! ^-^ Is that Jdude? :o PinguBonScott has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! :3 10:06 PinguBonScott Hey JUDE 10:06 Shadowfax123 Hey Ping! ^-* 10:06 PinguBonScott Sup :P Shadoo ^-^ 10:06 Obi the LEGO Fan Pingu! 10:06 Jdude420 It's the ghost of Jdude's past. 10:07 PinguBonScott O-bee o/ 10:07 Jdude420 Hey, Ping and SF! :D 10:07 Shadowfax123 o/ Riolu777 has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! :3 10:08 PinguBonScott Rio o/ 10:08 Riolu777 SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:08 Shadowfax123 Hey Rio! ^-^ RIOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! 10:08 Riolu777 :3 10:08 Obi the LEGO Fan :D Harold89 has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! :3 10:10 Jdude420 o/ 10:10 Riolu777 Hey, Harold. o/ 10:10 Harold89 Hey hey hey, it's Faaat Albert \o :P 10:10 PinguBonScott Right harold 10:10 Obi the LEGO Fan Harold /o 10:10 Harold89 Sorry, reliving old cartoons. :P Wazzup? 10:10 PinguBonScott I can't really know about the fat bit tho :? * :P 10:10 Shadowfax123 Hi Harold! ^-^ 10:11 Harold89 Shadow, haven't seen you in eons \o What, PBS? :P 10:11 Obi the LEGO Fan So, we're reading 1 John. Since we didn't spend that much time on it before, we should discuss chapter 2. 10:11 Riolu777 Shoot, my Bible 's upstairs. BRB. :P 10:12 Shadowfax123 I know it's been a while. (Reading now) 10:12 PinguBonScott *Haz le internetz give him le chapter cuz le bible is in spanish xD 10:12 Jdude420 :P 10:13 Obi the LEGO Fan Oh and Rio, guess what? 10:13 Riolu777 Back. What is it? 10:13 Obi the LEGO Fan The Glitch Mob's new album is on iTunes Radio (blockface) Ihaveawiixboxds has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! :3 10:14 Jdude420 Obi likes TGM. O_O Nu way. Madkatmaximus96 :P has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! :3 10:14 Riolu777 IKR Jdude. My bro listened to it and said it sucked. :p 10:14 Jdude420 That is so.... weird. :P 10:14 Madkatmaximus96 :P "Happy new year" :P 10:14 Obi the LEGO Fan There's too many songs featuring singers 10:14 Madkatmaximus96 :P #February 10:15 Ihaveawiixboxds Electronic music is best without vocals. :P 10:15 Obi the LEGO Fan But the other ones are pretty good :P 10:15 Jdude420 Many times, Wii. :P Not always though. :P 10:15 Riolu777 Wii, most of that Savant album is explicit. :p 10:15 Madkatmaximus96 :P Not really, there are a lot of good electronic songs with vocals 10:15 Ihaveawiixboxds Riolu, only one song is. :P 10:15 Riolu777 But there are some really good songs on it. :P 10:15 Jdude420 Aww crud, my Mom is in. 10:15 Ihaveawiixboxds Or maybe 2... 10:15 Shadowfax123 Hi Wii Hi Mad o. 10:15 Madkatmaximus96 :P I agree that SOME electronic is better without vocals, but not all of it 10:15 Shadowfax123 * o/ 10:15 Jdude420 I may have to stop procrastinating. :P And leave. D: 10:15 Madkatmaximus96 :P :P 10:15 Riolu777 No, Wii, I listened to the whole thing on Spotify, and at least five were. :P 10:15 Obi the LEGO Fan No Jdude D; 10:16 Ihaveawiixboxds Either way, the best ones don't even have lyrics. :{P 10:16 Madkatmaximus96 :P Savant is epic. Test 10:16 Obi the LEGO Fan So Everyone have their Bibles? 10:17 Riolu777 Yes. 10:17 Ihaveawiixboxds Uh, I just came here because someone linked me, I guess I could go get mine. :P 10:18 PinguBonScott https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=1 John 2